


Kotatsu Days

by soomimakyeo



Category: Free!
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kotatsu, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soomimakyeo/pseuds/soomimakyeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka decides to help Makoto relax after studying for a big exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kotatsu Days

**Author's Note:**

> This little oneshot was 100% based on this illustration: http://castielssexappeal.tumblr.com/post/98580738464/h-haru-stop-you-are-wetting-my-notes-harus

****It wasn't as if Makoto minded when Haru spent the night.

In fact, whenever he woke up in the same bed as him, he felt like he was floating in water; peaceful, happy. He could spend hours watching Haru sleep. The peaceful expression that settled his best friend's features in blissful unconsciousness after a hard day of training was equally as incredible to him as when he was awake. They'd been living in Tokyo for a while now - winter had come around full force coating the streets in a light blanket of pristine white snow and annoying mush when the temperature rose even just a few degrees. Haru had been the one to suggest they invest in a kotatsu and for some reason it had ended up in Makoto's apartment. He couldn't exactly say he hated the idea, but it had soon become apparent that it was useful for distraction more than simply just getting warm.

Broad shoulders slouched as he sat cross legged beneath the comfort of the kotatsu's reaching blanket. His laptop stood open next to a text book and a bunch of more or less organized notes scribbled down onto a pad next to it. Highlighters and pens were scattered across the table, books settled on top of each other, and Makoto's glasses were settled low on the tip of his nose while he read. A habit he'd adopted when texts began to blur into sentences of black ink he couldn't coherently read anymore.

In the background, the sound of water sloshing stirred him from his thoughts.

A smile warmed his features automatically. _Ah, he must be done_ , Makoto thought as he continued to scribble down a few more notes about the text outlinig how the body was able to be kept afloat in a body of water, absently listening to the sound of quiet footsteps against wooden floors and a door closing. "Did you have a nice bath?" he murmured around the edge of his mug of hot chocolate before taking a sip. Haru had said he'd help him study for the exam, though that was already a couple of hours ago and he'd reasoned his need for a bath with the excuse that Makoto's water was warmer.

It wasn't a lie, really, but it was a convenient enough truth that meant Haru spent more time at his place and he wasn't going to contest it.

"Yeah," Haru replied in his usual, non-committal tone of voice, padding across the wooden floor quietly to where his friend was sat. Makoto nodded.

"If you're hungry there's still some--"

His sentence trailed off into silence as he turned to look up at the swimmer standing behind him. Swallowing, he had to take a moment to appreciate the sight that met him and at once mentally worry about the state of his floors, seeing as Haru had done little to nothing to dry himself off after his bath, water droplets slipping down the black strands of his hair down his face and neck and onto the floor, soaking through the fabric of what little clothes he was wearing. Though, it wasn't so much that he was standing there, wet, that caught Makoto's attention. No, the red checkered shirt that seemed a size or two too big on his frame was what made his thoughts--his heart go haywire.

"I-Is that my shirt?" Makoto ventured unintelligently, trying his best to keep the flush of heat in his system from coloring his cheeks a too bright and very embarrassing pink.

"Yeah," Haru answered with a little more conviction, a hint of a smile on his lips despite the fact that a tinge of pink was feeding his otherwise pale complexion as well. He could've shrugged it off as a side effect of the hot bath... but he didn't.

Makoto spent a few moments just staring because one: he realized how attractive it was to see Haru in his clothes like this and this was nowhere near going to be good for his health, and two: he just couldn't bring himself to look away. He should've been used to seeing Haru's chest by now, but the sliver of it that showed through the opened button down did nothing for Makoto's self control.

Though, catching himself, he turned quickly towards his notes and laughed a little nervously. "A-ah, well, ah," he began, his brain not exactly helping him in finding a coherent string of words he could use to nonchalantly carry on with his life. What good was a brain when it couldn't help in situations like these?!

"There's food in the kitchen," he managed after a moment of stuttering and bit his lip, trying to force himself into focusing on his notes instead to calm down and ignore the insistent tightening sensation in his pants.

Quiet filled the room, Makoto hyper aware of everything around him, sounds amplified and his heart beating in his ears. Haru stood there for a few moments, not even giving Makoto a chance to get a little more coherent before he felt him take a hold of his arm. Surprised, the taller swimmer glanced at his friend who was now clutching his arm to his chest. Swallowing thickly, Makoto jumped a little when Haru moved closer and touched his lips to the side of his neck.

Sucking in a sharp breath, he wanted to panic, embarrassment flushing his cheeks a definite shade red now because he hadn't exactly expected this and--what?

"H-Haru, stop..! You're wetting my notes." He complained in a voice that betrayed his words entirely. The hand sliding across his thigh to his crotch caught him off guard and Makoto flustered, a soft moan escaping his lips. "H-Haru..." he exhaled, unsure.

"It's fine," the dark haired swimmer whispered against his skin in that soft voice that always managed to re-assure Makoto even without saying much, his hand deliberately brushing against the bulge he could feel beneath his palm. "They can be dried," Haru insisted as he kissed further up Makoto's neck, wrapping his fingers around his best friend's clothed erection, beginning to slowly work up a rhythm against the fabric.

Makoto's skin felt like it was on fire and he moaned a little helplessly, relinquishing control after a mental debate on whether to let him and admitted defeat pretty easily because with Haru's hand on his cock like this, he'd be a cruel man to say no.

Haru's hand slipped past the waist band of Makoto's sweats, sliding his hand down past his briefs to wrap warm fingers around the heated, rigid length he found there. The sound of his best friend's moans in response against his ear spurred him on and he let his hand slowly run along the length, thumb brushing against the sensitive head gently before beginning to jerk a little faster, lips flirting with the skin of the taller boy's neck.

Gasping, Makoto's cheeks burned a vivid crimson color and his emerald eyes closed tightly. Instinctively, he leaned against Haru's frame, needing the support to hold himself together somehow as he gripped at his friend's arm, moaning harder. "H-Haru... please..." he groaned.

Keeping up the pace, Haru didn't stop until he felt Makoto's throat reverberate in the strained sound of his name, moaned like no one else existed in the world. Warm, sticky liquid spread across his hand and he smiled to himself, letting up on both his friend's neck and slowing his hand's pace to a stop, pulling his hand from his bottoms.

Makoto was left panting, pleasure washing over him like the tidal wave his release afforded him and he slumped against Haru's frame for a moment, glasses sitting crooked on his face. "Nn.." he muttered, attempting to find some coherency and failing yet again. He could feel the warmth on Haru's cheeks radiate off him more than he could see it, the cool droplets of water falling against his shirt not bothering him so much anymore.

He turned his head as if to get an answer, but all he was met with was a pair of gentle lips touched upon his own. Makoto succumbed quickly, leaning into him with a heart full of embarrassment and passion all at once. How Haru could reduce him to such a puddle of nothing but raw emotion was beyond him. He supposed it was a benefit and the beauty of being friends for so long. They knew each other inside and out - these days, that statement was a lot more literal than it had been before though - but with it came a risk. Crossing that line of friendship into something more was dangerous, they both knew that, but for some reason it didn't really matter whenever they were near each other.

Pulling back, Makoto licked his lips, wide eyes taking in the sight of Haru's flushed face, the almost shy, really quite adorable, look in his ocean blue eyes making his heart hurt.

"You looked stressed out," Haru offered after a moment much to Makoto's surprise. "I wanted to help," he finished with a light peck to his friend's lips. Flushing an even deeper shade of red, the taller swimmer's features softened, gaze brimming with adoration. "Mm," he exhaled a soft, acknowledging sound and leaned their foreheads together in a tender display of the affection coursing through him - Haru's little smile causing his heart to skip a solid beat.

"You helped a lot. Thank you."


End file.
